


I Can Prove it to You

by fangirl72



Series: 2014 [1]
Category: Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis - Fandom, Martin and Lewis
Genre: Boys Kissing, Erection, Light Petting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl72/pseuds/fangirl72
Summary: Jerry Lewis believes two men in love is the best aphrodisiac there is but his partner Dean Martin needs more convincing.
Relationships: Dean Martin/Original Female Character, Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin, Jerry Lewis/Original Female Character
Series: 2014 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049543
Kudos: 3





	I Can Prove it to You

I Can Prove it to You

Dean/Jerry

Dean/Jerry/Original Female Characters 

Implications of Jerry/Tony

Implications of Patti/Tony

Not Safe For Work (Explicit): This work has explicit sexual description and mature language

Some Things to Look Forward To: Implication Arousal, Implication Watching, Implication Sex, Implication Manual Sex: Penis, Implication Masturbation: Vagina,  
Petting: Penis, Erection, Implication Humping

“Oh boy...am I beat,” said Dean as he collapsed on Jerry’s bed in his hotel suite. “I tell ya' Pally, these girls are like animals! They just want more...more...more. As soon as you’re done with one here comes another.”

“You’re welcome,” Jerry said smugly while fixing his hair in the mirror.

Dean pushed himself on his elbows, eying Jerry with curiosity. “Whadya' talkin' about?”

Jerry turned from the mirror to look at Dean. “Don’t you remember a couple of days ago I gave you that BIG kiss? My tongue was almost in your mouth.”

“I’m still trying to forget.”

Jerry smiled. “I got carried away,” he said in his nine-year-old voice and bowed his head, showing his bashful face.

“But what does that have to do with anything?”

“Paul…you’re kidding me.” Jerry looked at Dean as if he displayed the naivety of a child. “After all this time you haven’t noticed how they react to us?”

“Pal, not to sound ungrateful, but I did pretty well for myself before I met you.”

“I don’t mean Martin and Lewis rich movie stars. What those lovely young women are reacting to is two men who love each other and have no shame doing so. It’s the best aphrodisiac there is.”

There he went using the L word again. Dean brooded a second before saying, “you’re losing me, Pal.”

“Here, get up.” Jerry instructed. “Put your arms around me like we’re on stage.” 

Dean held him close, both arms wrapped around his waist. 

“I like it! I like it!” 

Dean gave him his cut that out look. 

“Okay,” he said speaking in a serious tone. “I’ve said it since day one. The reason we’re successful is the love we have for each other. They see it on stage and in our eyes when we look at each other. We’re open about it. We're affectionate to one another.” Jerry wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist holding their bodies so close there was no space between them. “Look at how close we are right now.” He could feel Dean’s breath on his face. “Men aren’t supposed to do this. We’re going against societal standards and there’s danger in that. We’re both attractive young men. When I get close to you like this.”-- Jerry rested his head on Dean’s shoulder bringing his hands up to Dean’s back for an intimate hug, holding for a second longer then said --,“or do this.” Slowly his hand had been going down Dean’s back till it reached his ass and he gave it a friendly gentle squeeze like they were accustomed to.

“That’s what I do to you,” Dean said in Jerry’s ear.

“Oh, that’s right. It’s only off stage I grab your tuckus.” Jerry let his hand travel back up to Dean’s back. Then both were holding Dean’s face. “How about this?” He kissed him once fully on the lips then several more times with short kisses. Their lips barely touching but slightly parted. He pulled away. “There ain’t a dry lap in the house.”

Dean let go of Jerry. But Jerry still held onto him “Hold it.” Dean removed Jerry’s hands from his face. “You’re telling me girls actually get EXCITED when you kiss me?”

“So much so it scares them.”

“Nah…” Dean distanced himself from Jerry. “You’re puttin' me on!” Dean shook his head. “Unless,”-- he began slowly in a more playful tone, “--that’s what you’ve been doing with Tony Curtis.”

Jerry stared at Dean and folded his arms. “Never you mind what me and Tony do without you.” He reached for Dean’s shirt pulling him closer. “Besides…I only…have eyes…for you…,” Jerry sang in his legitimate voice,--“Bubby,” he kissed Dean on the cheek.

Dean made it a point to not get involved in Jerry’s personal affairs but he just couldn’t help himself. 

“You know…I’ve been wondering…when you and Tony swapped and made that special home movie…now, most guys would want to star but I bet you liked directing the best.”

“Tony fucking my wife was his best performance.”

“Oh c’mon, Jer... did you and Tony…”

Jerry put his finger flat against Dean’s lips. “It isn’t important. It’s just a moment in the past.”

“Tell me this…does Patti REACT to us?”

Jerry pursed his lips before speaking. “I am fortunate to be married to a mature woman who understands the complexities of sexuality. We have an agreement where I can sleep with other women and it doesn’t bother her. And because I am grateful to her I want her to have the same experience ONCE AND ONLY ONCE with Tony. It didn’t bother me that she had sex with Tony once and only once and while I was in the room because we have a marriage built on love and respect and trust. Because we have that she is comfortable enough to tell me her every want and desire…” Jerry threw his arm around Dean’s shoulder. “And oh, Paulie…let me tell ya',” he said making Dean believe he was going to hear something rivaling the types of magazines you get in Mexico. “IT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! You’d belt me one if I asked about Jeanne and her REACTIONS.”

Dean nodded his head.

Jerry moved away from Dean and sat on the bed. He patted the spot beside him. Dean was hesitant slightly but still sat next to his partner. Jerry threw his arm around Dean’s shoulder again. 

“How long have we been together? Close to eight years, right? And in those six years I have gotten just as much quiff as you. We get a night with these girls, if that. So we can’t know their life story. But where you see a pair of legs and luscious lips I see opportunity. An opportunity to observe and learn human behavior. I bet you think women don’t think about sex or want sex as much as we do but it’s a LIE. A woman has just as much sexual desire as a man. Just because she doesn’t get a stiffy doesn’t mean she isn’t a sexual being with a filthy…doity mind… Each woman is different of course. One you have to be gentle with. To feel safe is her biggest desire. Then another wants to be handled, you know? She wants to be talked dirty to, she’s willing for most anything…and doesn’t need any coaxing. And the fantasies are so detailed! Oh Paulie, I could tell ya stories…but back to my main point they ask about us…togetha both.” 

Jerry raised his eyebrows suggestively and held Dean closer to him. 

“Do you and Dean make out? Do you and Dean go far? They even asked about us having sex. At first I just figured they were making sure I liked having sex with women…it does seem to be not clear at times…but I started to lie because I wanted to see what would happen. The perfect chance to learn something new about human behavior. I couldn’t say we have sex because what if they went to the press? So I started slow. I said we necked after the show, we practically have anyways. Then when each new girl asked I made the story sexier. Your rough hands were on my delicate body. Shit like that. They ate it up. But this last time…,”--Jerry looked away from Dean and bit his lip,--“I wanted to see how far I could go with it. So I’m telling her about this night you and me are really hot for each other. We start going at it, you know, kissing and groping and my hands go for your belt without me even realizing. I undo your pants and put my hand inside…your boxers….”

Dean grabbed Jerry by the collar of his shirt. “You told a girl you touched my cock!”

Jerry’s arm fell to the side. “Only for a second. I just held it a little…Paulie, you don’t understand. She was touching herself while I was telling her. She wasn’t freaked out by it. She was TURNED ON. She was ready right then and there.”

Dean let go of Jerry’s collar listening intently.

“The things she did, Paul…I still dream about them. Not every girl is going to react like that to that situation…but when they see you and me kiss it awakens something in them.”

Dean stared at Jerry a moment before speaking, “how can you be sure? Maybe it’s just the girls you’re with. Let’s face it Jer, no one is sure about you.” 

Indeed, Dean too was quite confused by his partner. He could have found a new type of woman who was into that type of thing. One that preferred the nance act to the manly act.

Jerry smiled. “Okay, Dino you have one point. I’ll give ya' that. There’s always a question until I’ve answered that question at the end of the night. But it’s not just the girls I’m with. Look at the audience! Screaming women getting louder with every kiss, every touch, every innuendo.”

Dean folded his arms and had a bewildered expression. “…I still don’t believe it.”

“Okay, Mr. Stubborn. I can prove it to you. If you give me the permission I need to go just a little further… I promise you’ll have the best sex of your life.”

Dean’s eyes opened wider. “I told you the minute that became an actual possibility I’d go back to doing a single.”

Several days later in another hotel in another city, Dean and Jerry stood outside the door of their suite. 

“You trust me,” asked Jerry.

“Always, Jer.”

Jerry smiled. “You remember when I first kissed you?”

“Yeah,” Dean suppressing a laugh.

“That took a lot of trust on my part. You could have kicked my ass… But I knew-I just knew you would be okay with it. This is like that. Just trust me and everything will work out beautifully.”

“Okay.”

Jerry faced the door and turned his head back to Dean. “Oh and Paul, NO SHARESIES.”

Dean nodded.

Jerry knocked twice on the door before turning the knob. “Hello, ladies.” 

Two beautiful young women sat next to each other on the sofa. The one on the right had long brown hair in the style similar to Ava Gardner. Her other features weren’t as striking as Ava’s but still noticeable. Deep red gorgeous lips, long batting eye lashes and eyes the same pretty color as her hair. The dress she was wearing clung to her figure. Her breasts were pushed up and held together showing plenty of cleavage. Jerry wondered if she was wearing a special undergarment. The girl in question was there for him. He didn’t necessarily pick her. She came on to him which he was used to by now. Just as long as she could laugh. That was really his only criteria.

The girl sitting beside her was for Dean hand picked by Jerry. He knew Dean’s type. Blonde, breasts, maybe a nice ass too. Jerry has chosen this woman for Dean because he noticed her screaming when he licked Dean’s neck. The perfect choice for tonight.

“Would you ladies like a drink,” Jerry asked then added, “on second thought I better see some I.D.”

The brunette laughed softly but the blonde seemed to not be in on the joke as she stared at Jerry.

“Come on, blondie, fork it over.”

She looked slightly disturbed as she took out her pocketbook from her purse and handed it to Jerry.

He looked at it briefly then handed it back. “Everything seems to check out.” He took the brunette’s I.D. and looked at her then back, then her, then back again. His face was an inch from hers. She giggled then he dipped his head down to her chest. She threw her head back in a cackle. He liked that. 

“Oh, excuse me.” Jerry straightened up and touched the tip of his tongue to his lip and ran his hand along his head. He handed the I.D. back to her. “Victoria, huh? That sounds so grand,” Jerry said striking a regal pose.

“You can call me Vicky if you like.”

“I like Victoria. It’s a beautiful name for a beautiful woman.” Jerry smiled. “Well, everything seems on the up and up. Don’t want to lose my license.” Jerry winked. “Champagne, okay?”

Both girls nodded.

Dean took his place next to the blonde putting his arm around her.

“He’s like that OFF STAGE?” Jerry overheard the blonde say. Perhaps she was too close to Dean’s type.

Jerry came back holding four glasses and a chilled bottle of champagne. He poured a glass for everybody and spoke as he poured one for himself. 

“Were all adults here.” He sat as close to Dean as humanly possible and about a foot away from Victoria. “I made sure of that…” Jerry took a drink. “Me and my partner didn’t invite you here just for a drink. I’m sure it's obvious that something of the same adult nature is happening…” He shifted towards Victoria and rested his arm on the back of the sofa. “Is that okay, sweet heart?”

“Yes,” Victoria breathed.

Jerry smiled. “You know, Victoria…” Jerry turned serious. “I’m not a strong man.” A loud cackle from the blonde interrupted Jerry. He waited a beat then continued, “I want to honor my commitments and…be a man of strong moral fiber but it’s just…just so hard.” Jerry bit his fist.

“Oh come on! I have to listen to this garbage? Just tell her the truth, Jer.”

“The truth?” Jerry turned to Dean. “Alright,”-- Jerry faced Victoria, “my wife told me many years ago I can have sex with anyone I want as long as I keep it out of the papers.” 

A long moment passed before Jerry burst into laughter. 

“I wish! Could you imagine? She’d be the perfect wife…” Jerry leaned back on Dean and whispered “I told you they never believe me.” He went back to talking, “but seriously, I am married,”-- Jerry pointed to his wedding ring. “I make no secret about that. I love my wife with all my heart and she is perfect. I’m very proud to be a husband and a father but when I’m on the road I get lonely…” Jerry looked down and watched his fingers move nervously. “And when a woman comes up to me with a gorgeous smile and a laugh to match I think to myself what’s one night of weakness?” He looked back up at her. “It can’t be a relationship, of course. But one night together, a special night filled with laughs and tenderness and warm feelings…that could be nice couldn’t it?”

Victoria took a drink then replied, “I would VERY MUCH like that, Mr. Lewis.”

“Please, call me Jerry.” He leaned in and whispered in her ear “You can call me Mr. Lewis later when we’re alone.” 

Jerry shifted so that he was speaking to everyone. 

“Me and Dean think you ladies are special and we wanted to do something extra special for you.” 

Jerry looked over at Dean who had his face buried in the blonde’s chest. 

“Dean!”

“Hmmmm?”

“I was telling the girls about the special thing we were gonna do…remember?”

Dean moved up to the woman’s neck. “Can’t…it wait?”

“No! We have to do it right now.”

Dean sighed, heavily and distanced himself from his companion.

“Dean and me want to do a show just for you.” 

Jerry and Dean got up at the same time. 

“Now, this is just between us so don’t go telling those teenager magazines.” Jerry whispered to Dean, “the teen mags can’t print what we’re about to do.” He took off his tuxedo jacket then loosened his tie.

“Jerry, put your clothes on.”

“What,” Jerry said undoing the buttons of his dress shirt. “It’s hot in here. You don’t want me to be shfitzy do ya?” He undid the last few buttons then a quick shimmy before tossing it to the floor. 

“Here, let me get that,” Jerry said putting his hands under Dean’s jacket, letting it fall off his shoulders and pulled it off his arms. Dean stood pin straight. Jerry undid the buttons on Dean’s shirt one by one. When he gets to the last exposed button he puts his fingers inside Dean’s pants acting like he was still undoing buttons. He pulls the shirt out now, fully opened and starts to undo his pants. Dean looks down at Jerry’s fingers then at Jerry. 

“I got carried away again.” Jerry bit his lip and rested his forehead against Dean’s and giggled. He pulled off Dean’s shirt and they both stood bare chested. Jerry turned to his audience, the women and said, “this is all the stuff they wouldn’t let us do on the Colgate Comedy Hour. In this sketch Marilyn Monroe calls us and wants us to be in her new picture. In all the commotion I drop the receiver down Dean’s pants and this happens.” 

Jerry dropped to his knees in front of Dean. “Marilyn,” he screeched at Dean’s crotch. “Can you hear me?” With both hands he grabbed Dean’s ass while he pressed his ear against Dean’s pants. “Uh huh….uh huh…oh that’s great!” Jerry stroked Dean’s ass. The girls couldn’t see but he never missed an opportunity to drive Dean crazy. “I can’t wait for the love scenes, Marilyn!” Jerry yelled but his mouth was almost touching Dean’s pants. “Don’t worry Patti will understand.” He kissed the crotch of Dean’s pants several times. “I love you Marilyn,” Jerry mouthed against the fabric then licked him once. He heard Dean trying to hold back a moan then he licked him again.

“Don’t lick it!”

Jerry jumped back to his feet and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Did you like that?” 

The women nodded silently. 

“That’s always been one I’ve enjoyed,” Jerry smiled. “Now this next sketch imagine I’m holding a lot of stuff in my arms.” He held out his arms in front of him. “Hey, Dean, get the key will ya? It’s in my pocket.”

“Alrighty,” Dean said, slowly putting his fingertips down into Jerry’s pocket.

Jerry panted. His mouth was open and his eyes slit. He put the tip of his tongue to his lip.

“My hand’s stuck!” Dean made it look like his hand was trying to get free but in actuality he was rubbing Jerry.

Jerry felt Dean’s fingers rubbing against little Jerry. He was paying him back for going too far with the Marilyn sketch. That’s what Dean did anytime Jerry’s behavior was deemed too homosexual. Dean would get back at him with equally aggressive homosexual behavior. Why do you think Jerry was always pushing Dean’s limits? He didn’t have to act at all it was all happening naturally, the moaning and biting his lip. He wondered if Dean would actually let him come but that usually wasn’t the point of the punishment.

Dean freed his hand from Jerry’s pocket. “Got it!”

“Oh…Deanie baaaaaaaaby!” He leaned against Dean. “I got to sew that…” He whispered in Dean’s ear, “you gave me an erection dumb fuck.” Jerry looked at the ladies who were wiggling in their seats and biting their lips. “Not a dry lap in the house,” he said in his partners ear. 

“Now for this one one you will have to join us in the bedroom…”

Dean’s eyes grew wide. “I don’t want to do that one! I-I have an injury.”

“Oh suck it up old man,” replied Jerry.

“You hit my ass repeatedly with a baseball bat last week!”

“Oh, Bubby…you want me to rub it and make it bettah?”

Dean laughed. “You can hold it…you can stroke it….”

“But donnnnt rub it,” they both said in unison and doubled over from laughing.

When Jerry was in the bedroom he tried taking his pants off.

“What are you doing,” asked Dean.

“I need room…” Jerry tried explaining to Dean.

“Oh no, you don’t, Shirley…keep your pants on!”

Jerry was out of breath and practically collapsed on top of Dean.

“I was…happy when they…rejected that…,” said Dean, equally out of breath. “My back! Get off me!”

Jerry sat on the edge of the bed. “What are you complainin' for? I had to do all the thrusting! What about my back?”

“Shouldn’t I be top,” Dean said, not bothering to lift his head.

“I wrote it. I get to be on top. Besides, I was the one doing all the work…I don’t get censors. There’s nothing dirty about that sketch.”

Dean lifted himself and looked at Jerry.

“Okay…maybe it was a little doity…”

“A little…,” Dean replied in disbelief. “If my dad saw that…oh, boy! He’d kick my ass back to Italy.”

“If my dad saw that….he wouldn’t be surprised…at all.”

Dean sat next to Jerry. “You came up with that sketch just to fuck with the censors, didn’t you?”

“Of course,” Jerry smiled. “There shouldn’t be such a thing as censors anyway. Society dictates human behavior and audiences like our behavior pretty good!” 

Jerry looked at the girls standing across from the bed. The blonde had her mouth wide open and only blinked. Victoria looked like she was in shock too but there was a familiar fire in her eyes. 

“You’re about to get your proof,” Jerry whispered to Dean. “You know it’s a funny thing about censors. There’s such a thin line between what airs and what can’t. For instance, I can do this,”--Jerry kissed Dean on the cheek, “and I can do this,”--he kissed Dean on the lips. “If I adlib I can get away with this,” Jerry said before licking Dean’s face. “I can do this but I have to hide it.” He put his mouth close to Dean’s ear and covered it with his hand. He lowered it to reveal his tongue in Dean’s ear. That was the only thing that could make Dean flinch. “And I get away with this plenty!” He grabbed Dean and gave him a good one on the lips. “But something like this they never allow…”

“When is show and tell going to be over," whined Dean.

“You’ll like this, Bubby.” Jerry leaned in close. “Kiss me.”

Dean stifled a laugh and bit his lip.

“Come on right here,” Jerry pointed to his lips. “Real soft and gentle like.”

Dean looked away. Jerry could see the smile on his face. He gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“Like you love me! Here,” Jerry placed his finger under Dean’s chin and brought their lips slowly together. They brushed then Jerry caught Dean’s bottom lip between his and pulled away. “That was nice, wasn’t it?”

“It was better than your tongue in my ear…You have soft lips.”

Jerry smiled. “I know.” He addressed the girls again “There was nothing sexual about that. It was as innocent as two kids sharing a kiss on the schoolyard but because it’s intimate they won’t air it.” 

Jerry bent over to Dean and talked low enough so the girls wouldn’t hear, “I need you to trust me now.” He raised his voice to a normal volume. “If,”--he kissed Dean,--“I…,” kissed him a couple more times. “Ever…,” Jerry’s hands were on Dean’s face as he coaxed him to open his mouth. He sucked his lip and let just the tip of his tongue between Dean’s lips. Dean’s hand rested on Jerry’s neck and the other held the back of his head as Dean opened his mouth for Jerry--,“did this,” --this wasn’t a friendly kiss anymore they were entering new territory. Jerry moved his mouth with Dean’s like they had never done before,--“I’d get arrested.” He slipped his tongue in Dean’s mouth. The kiss grew in intensity. It was quick, heavy breaths turning into “mmm” and “oooh” and “uh..” Teeth getting caught on lips. They embraced each other and the kiss got slower. Lips pressed together and mouths moving while their heads alternated sides to tilt. Could this just last forever? Could Jerry always being in Dean’s arms this close to him, tasting his breath? A mix of nicotine and the champagne he had just drank. Or be able to smell his cologne? He didn’t remember moving but he was on top of Dean, not breaking the kiss. Who needs air? Two things were happening. Dean trusted Jerry completely and maybe he wanted this too. Jerry kissed him like he would never get the chance to again. He committed everything to memory. Holy shit! Dean’s rough hands were on his delicate body and damn did they feel good. His lips were against his till' he couldn’t go one more second without oxygen. He whispered in Dean’s ear, “I love you.” Because that’s what he felt in his heart and that’s how it always felt with Dean. There was always love. They stared at each other while they caught their breath.

“Can I call you Mr. Lewis now?”

Jerry looked up to see Victoria just before she attacked his mouth, jamming her tongue down his throat. He moved her to the other side of the bed. She was on top of him. 

“Oh, Mr. Lewis,” Victoria's hands stroked his chest. “I never…saw anything like that. I never…felt this way…” She bent down over him. “God, take me…do what you want. Do everything.” She bent down to his ear and said in a seductive voice, “you can pretend I’m Dean if you want.”

“Paul!”

“What,” Dean exclaimed. The blonde was on top of him, busy trying to take his pants off.

“Believe me now?”

“Oh yeah,” replied Dean.

-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic! It is technically my first Martin and Lewis fanfiction that I completed. I originally wrote it in May of 2013. I did my best to fix the grammar (probably still a mess) but other than that it is as I originally wrote it. Except, I took out all of the hardcore polyamory between Jerry, Patti, Tony, and Janet.


End file.
